Why!
by Angel4willow
Summary: Wen willow resoul angel, she was bound to him, when she goes all veiny it because of all the Pain and guilt she feels coming off angel, she goes looking for the soulful vamp, what happens when she finds him… ful summary inside
1. Rampage

Thanks Spikes red queen for the inspiration

Summary: Way back in season 2 when willow re-soul angel, she was bound to him, when she goes all vein-y and she does it because of all the Pain and guilt she feels coming off angel, she goes looking for the soulful vamp, what happens when she finds him…

Set in S6 of Buffy and umm... Not really any spoilers for angel

I do not own Buffy or angel:( oh and Doyle never died, there was no Tara and no Fred, Gunn or Wesley

Angel sat in his dark office, looking at old photographs that were stacked in many piles on his desk. He stumbled across one of his favourite photos; it was a picture of Buffy and Willow at summer break. He ran his fingers across Willow; he sighed an un-needed breath and whispered "How can I ever thank you" There was a knock on his door he quickly threw the photo in his draw along with the others with a swipe of his large arm.

"Come In" he said

Through the door came Doyle. "S'right if I take the night off?" The Irish accent of his voice said.

"Yeah whatever we haven't got a lot on" Angel replied.

"You aright boss?" Doyle asked as he took a seat. Angel looked up and sighed another un-needed breath

"I just gave you the night off, isn't there somewhere else you would like to be rather then listening to my problems?" Angel asked.

"Well I have a few minutes to spare if you wanna talk?" Doyle replied and at that minute Angel's cell rang

"Hello?" Angel said

Willow walked into the magic shop. Anya came dashing up to her.

"Willow-" She began, Willow stuck out her hand and stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't move!" Willow screamed. She looked down at herself; she had to make it stop, all the pain the sadness and guilt. She remembered what had set her on this search to stop the pain.

FLASHBACK

"Red you alright in there? Pet?" Spikes deep voice asked as he continued to knock on her door.

"Yeah fine thanks" Willow replied laying back on her bed.

"K see ya downstairs in a bit" he said and walked off. Willow looked out the window, suddenly she doubled over in pain/ Images flashed through her mind, they were not her own they belonged to "ANGEL" She wheezed out. The flashes become real she was watching as she saw angelus kill time and time again, she saw the time he was cursed, she then felt all this guilt rise inside her. Then she felt her hands begin to tremble. She looked at the book case, she nodded her head at a book, it flew to her. She then felt her eyes turn.

END FLASHBACK

She looked up at the restricted section of dark magic books, once again she nodded all flew down and landed open on the table, she walked towards them and buried her hands into the pages and drained the magic from the book, her hair and clothes turned black.

Once finished she smiled.

"Time to come out and play ANGELUS" she cried the last bit and whirled off in lightening.

Buffy's POV

I picked myself from the floor, Willow had gone crazy she needed help, but who was I to call… Giles? No he was in England, Xander had tried… Angel, yes that's it! I cried I ran to the phone almost sliding on the shinny floor, I dialled and waited.

Angel's POV

"Hello?" I asked.

"Angel? It Buffy" Buffy's frightened voice said.

Buffy? Oh no something's happened what do I do?

"What's up?" I replied.

Stay calm she could just be phoning to check in! when does she do that Never! something' happened" Thoughts were rambling around inside my brain.

"It's willow" That's it, I thought Oh no she can't be dead no, no ,no

"Wait what's happened?" I found myself asking once more,

"I don't know she just flipped"

I was about to reply when I doubled over in pain "ahh" I screamed.

"Angel? Angel are you alright? Angel?" Buffy screamed down the phone.

Angel saw flashes all the angry he felt, all the power, something was wrong, he finally controlled himself.

"I'm alright" he breathed into the phone.

Willow's POV

As I travelled all over LA to find him, I found myself thinking.

How could he do this, why did I have to bloody re-curse him, stupid bond, I hate this feeling, I HATE YOU ANGEL! I found myself shouting in my mind like he could hear me.

All the stuff you have done, just horrible making me feel this way! Its all your fault you know, I'm gonna enjoy kicking the soul right out if you, I wish this feeling would just go, why will you not go! I shouted. I stopped right outside a building

ANGEL INVESTERGAINSIONS I could feel him

"Show time"

Willow walked into the building where she was stopped by a man.

"Do you have a appointment?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Willow grabbed hold of his hand and threw him backwards into a wall making it crack.

"Forget the appointment, this is important" she laughed and continued to walk through the lobby until she stopped at the door.

"You have no idea where she is?" Angel asked

"Nope, Anya rang said she drained all the dark magic books, something's making her horrid" she replied. There was a knock at his door,

"Come in"

"Well search places where dark arts are practiced take spike he will know"  
Willow walked through the doors and saw angel she threw the phone out of his hands.

"Angel? You there" Buffy's voice said as the connection went dead.

Angel turned his eyes wided.

"Hello Angel!" Willow said smiling wickedly

(AN: How did u like that, that was only the first chappy:) hope u enjoy plz review)


	2. Plan

"W-What happened to you willow?" Angel fumbled for the words to come out.

"Nothing just did a very nice thing for a vampire who is so bloody full of guilt and sorrow he built me into this" She screamed at him.

"What?" He said in a little voice.

"Yup, you see this..." She asked and a lightening bolt flew through her hand and knocked him backwards where he fell over his desk.

"…This came from you" She cried and stalked towards him. Angel moved back as she came forward until he saw her feet stop next to his.

Angels POV

This can't be her! Not my lovely, shy kind loving willow! I made her this way. Oh my god i'm sorry so sorry i never meant for anything! I cried slightly in my head, Willow stopped in front of me, inside I was scared,O couldn't believe it,in over 200 and 40odd yearsi was scaredof what she was going to do to me. She looked down with nothing but hate shinning inwhat once was lovelygreenbut now blackeyesand said,

"You're sorry?"

"Y-yes" I replied weakly.

"You don't know the meaning of the word" she said. Her words went straight through me and an agonising memorable pain crept into my heart i tried hardnot to scream.

She picked him up by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

She put her hand right next to his heart.

"What are you going todo to me?" He asked.

Willow looked at him and smiled a wicked smile. "I'mjust gonna take a little tour" with that she shoved her hand into his chest. He screamed.

Within seconds it was over but to angel it felt like forever.

Angel's deeps sighs became regular,or stopped because he didn't breathonce more and he stood up.

"Nifty little power you have!" He said andpinned her against the back wall.

"Now, now angelus, play nice" Willow said as she turned to face him.

"I never play nice"

"You did for BUFYY!" She said smiling as the word Buffy hit him.

He looked deep in her eyes.

"Don't wanna talk bout her"

"You don't" Willow laughed. He looked at her with pure hatred, then he couldn't believe what he had done, he kissed her.

"Whoa there, plenty of time for that, right now I want to kill something...or someone" Willow said as she pulled back, she wriggled out of his pin and began walking over to his deck.

"Oh no" He replied and grabbed her back.

"I want to kill Buffy" Angelus looked at willow he smiled and said:

"Got a plan?"

"Yup I ring, pretending to be me, get her to drive here we can kill her together"

"I like" Angelus replied purring ever so slightly.

"Good" Willow said and walked over to the phone, with magical hands the phone repaired its self and Willow was now dialling.

Buffy sat on the sofa. What had happened to angel, the connection had just gone dead! It can't just go dead. Thoughts were swirling around in Buffy's unthinkable brain. The phone began to ring she picked it up with super slayer speed.

"Hello?" she asked as she listened to the fast breathing on the other line.

"Buffy? You've got to help me! Please" Willow cried into the phone sounding all needy and desperate.

"Will? Where are you honey?"

"Buffy help, I don't know, somewhere in LA, I think" With that Buffy slammed the phone down and ran out of the door.

"Did she buy it?" Angelus said

"She bought it" Willow replied and was swept into angelus arms.

"Good, it takes a whole 2 hours to drive" he said smiling wickedly as he lead her into the bedroom, just before the door closed Willow whispered "Showtime"

(AN: sorry its a bit short its just its like 1ish and im nakered lol well dont forget to review : ) hehe)


End file.
